The present invention relates to tools for opening and closing various types of containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool for opening and closing sealed plastic and metal buckets.
Sealed buckets typically hold five gallons of a liquid and are used to contain and transport paint, tar, sealants, and other application liquids. The buckets come in two main varieties: metal and plastic. The buckets are re-sealable and are typically not able to be opened by hand alone.
Accordingly, a tool for opening and re-sealing containers is provided. The tool includes a body having a first end and a second end. The tool also includes a hook at the first end to engage holes in tabs of a first container to release a lid of the container. The tool further includes a splayed member at the second end having a gap to engage and re-seal the lid onto the container, a cut block to provide a fulcrum on which to leverage the body, and a leverage block to provide a fulcrum on which to leverage the body. The tool also includes a blade coupled to the body to operate in concert with the cut block to cut a lid of a second container to create tabs on the lid and a pry member mounted on the body configured to operate in concert with the leverage block to pry the tabs of the second container lids to release the lid of the second container.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a tool for opening and re-sealing containers is provided. The tool includes a body, a hook, a blade, a pry member, and a splayed member having a gap, a first block, and a second block.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a tool for opening and re-sealing containers is provided. The tool includes a first end having a hook and a second end having a splayed member having a gap.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a tool for sealing containers is provided. The tool includes a body and a gap defined in the body, the gap being configured to engage a lid to seal the lid onto a container.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a tool for opening containers is provided. The tool includes a body having a first side and a second side. The tool also includes a block connected to the body extending from the first side and a blade extending from the body wherein the body extends tangentially relative to a container during use of the blade.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the associated drawings.